Progreso Emocional
by PattoG
Summary: Cuando decidí vengarme de Shotaro supe que no podría amar de nuevo. Ese era el precio que pagaría por cumplir mi oscura meta. Cuando Tsuruga Ren entro en mi vida cambio mis perspectivas


-Progreso Emocional-

-Skip Beat!-

-Ren/Kyoko-

-X-

Cuando decidí vengarme de Shotaro supe que no podría amar de nuevo. Ese era el precio que pagaría por cumplir mi oscura meta.

Lo aria sufrir. Lo humillaría y lo aria pagar muy caro por lo que me hizo. Lloraría, suplicaría y entonces yo lo rechazaría cruelmente.

Lo se no fue un motivo noble para volverme una actriz, pero entonces no sabia lo importante que es esa profesión. Lo difícil que resulta. Lo maravilloso que es ser capaz de ser otra persona… de escapar de ti misma y vivir como alguien más temporalmente.

Solo supe lo maravilloso que es actuar cuando Tsuruga Ren entro en mi vida. Cambio mis perspectivas y me mostró que si no amaba actuar jamás seria una actriz verdadera.

¿Curioso no?

Yo que no podía amar debía hacerlo si quería ser actriz. Al principio solo actúe guiada por mis oscuros motivos pero cuanto mas tiempo pasaba junto a mi Senpai me di cuenta de que yo si podía amar.

Yo amaba actuar.

Yo amo actuar.

Estar en la sección LoveMe me enseño a querer de nuevo. A Moko-San mi mejor amiga. A María-Chan que es Como mi hermanita menor. A Lory-San quien me apoya como si fuera un padre. A Yashiro-san que es siempre muy amable conmigo siempre comportándose como un buen amigo casi como una hermano mayor.

Pero sobe todo gracias a LoveMe me di cuenta de lo importante que es mi Senpai, Tsuruga-San en mi vida.

Siempre apoyándome con una sonrisa y dispuesto a darme un buen consejo sobre mi carrera. Defendiéndome de Reino o de Shotaro.

Ayudándome a crear mis personajes sin importar cuan ocupado este. Dejándome cocinar para él y compartiendo tranquilas cenas en su departamento.

Llevándome a casa por las noches y preocupándose por mí con esa sonrisa cegadora que me deslumbra.

Asustándome con su aura maligna que fascina a mis demonios o aterrándome cuado entra en modo "emperador de la noche" y me hace sentir inquieta e insegura.

Sin darme cuenta Tsuruga-Senpai se transformo en una persona fundamental en mi vida, en mi maestro y mi amigo.

Ahora se que no tengo que hacer todo sola. Cuento con Tsuruga-Senpai para ayudarme cuando una situación es demasiado para mi.

Pero eso no significa que no me reprenda cuando cometo un error. Cuando necesito que alguien me grite un poco él esta dispuesto a ser estricto, después cuando me siento mejor él sonreirá y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Se que puedo contar con él y que también soy un poco necesaria en su vida, después de todo ¿Quién mas lo reprendería por ser tan descuidado con su salud?

Me gusta cocinar para él y saber que le gusta mi comida, de alguna manera me siento orgullosa y útil cuando lo veo comer todo lo que cocino para él.

Él me mostró que existe otra forma de querer, yo me enamore aun que jure no hacerlo. Se que puedo volver a amar pero aun me da miedo sufrir. Tengo miedo de ser lastimada nuevamente. Mi mente me reclama y me llama estupida por caer enamorada de nuevo pero mi corazón me dice que no es estupidez.

Siento mucho miedo de decírselo por que si Tsuruga-Senpai me rechaza el dolor que sentiré será mil veces peor que lo que sentí con la traición de Shotaro.

Esta noche seré Setsu de nuevo y me enfrentare a "mi hermano" Cain. Espero que mis sentimientos no me traicionen y poder actuar bien mi papel.

Después, cuando yo vuelva a ser Kyoko y el Tsuruga-Senpai le contare mis sentimientos.

Tal vez me rechace y entonces llorare amargamente con total seguridad, pues perderé a mi maestro, a mi amigo y al hombre que amo al mismo tiempo… Pero si siente algo por mí…

Tal vez podría alcanzar ese final feliz con el que eh soñado desde niña… ¿Es eso lo que llaman progreso emocional tal vez? ¿Sentir miedo pero estar dispuesta a intentarlo de todos modos?

En cuanto estoy completamente vestida como Setsuka salgo a buscar a Tsuruga-Senpai, lo veo ya vestido como Cain Heel, cierro mis ojos un momento y dejo de pensar por el momento… Setsuka toma el control y corre a abrazar a su querido hermano.

-X-

Bueno mi primer intento de historia sobre esta pareja, espero no sea tan malo.


End file.
